Carnage (Symbiote) (Earth-1610)
Death at the hands of the Carnage Symbiote]] Intrigued by what he had found, Conners wanted to try to use Peter's DNA to create something new. Infusing the sample with his own DNA and material from Peter's father's research, the Venom Suit, Conners and his lab assistant Ben Reilly succeeded in creating a creature resembling a red-and-black fetus. The creature, nicknamed "Little Ben", quickly escaped and began consuming others to sustain itself, metamorphosing into a red-and-black humanoid monster closely resembling Venom. Possessing fragments of Peter's memories, the Carnage symbiote made its way to the Parker residence in Queens, where it found and fed on Gwen Stacy, killing her. In the resulting fight with Peter, the symbiote partially transformed into a replica of Richard Parker before degenerating back into a monster, causing Peter to theorize that it needed his DNA to become complete. The Carnage symbiote was seemingly destroyed when thrown into an industrial chimney. However, following Dr. Connors' arrest, Reilly revealed additional samples existed and stole one of them. According to Tony Stark, Carnage had survived and created a complete molecular copy of Gwen Stacy - possessing the original's form and memories, including those of her death - to serve as a host. In truth, however, Gwen's clone had been created by Ben Reilly and Otto Octavius using the stolen sample of the Carnage symbiote and Gwen's genetic material. The clone of Gwen escaped the Triskelion during the Green Goblin's jailbreak, and made her way to Peter's house, terrified of her monstrous abilities. When Eddie Brock arrived to threaten Peter into getting the Venom Suit back from S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter dragged him to a nearby rooftop, and when Gwen arrived he asked her to transform into Carnage and show Eddie how foolish he was for wanting to become a monster again. Gwen complied, but being in close proximity to Carnage caused the particles of the Venom Suit to reform inside Eddie, turning him back into Venom. Carnage attacked to protect Peter, but after a brief fight Venom engulfed Carnage and absorbed the red symbiote, leaving behind Gwen's clone, who was analyzed by S.H.I.E.L.D and confirmed to be cleansed of it. | Powers = Carnage possessed various superhuman attributes as a result being a combination of Peter Parker's DNA, Curt Connors's DNA, and a sample of the Venom Suit. Most of its powers are similar to those that Spider-Man and Venom possess, though a few are more developed. Carnage is superhumanly strong, though it is unknown how much it can lift. It needs to feed on humans to survive, due to its damaged DNA. Much like Venom, it can create tentacles from its biomass, which it can use to web-swing in a manner similar to Spider-Man's webs. It can also use these as weapons, whipping them around or sharpening them to impale enemies like spears; even creating giant projections through the ground. Shapeshifting: Because of its physical and mental instability, Carnage's appearance is subject to the creature's emotions. It gained the appearance of numerous individual beings, such a malformed human, the Lizard (when killing a couple in the alley), the Venom symbiote (the form it used most), Peter Parker (when killing Gwen Stacy), and Richard Parker (when confronting Peter Parker). Molecular Reconstruction: The sample of the Carnage symbiote used in Project Stacy was able to create a complete molecular reconstruction of Gwen Stacy, possessing not only her appearance, but possessing her memories up to and including her death. While bonded to this replica of Gwen, the symbiote appeared to lack the need to consume other beings to survive. | Abilities = | Strength = While the exact extent to its strength is unknown, Carnage has been depicted as vastly stronger than Spider-Man. | Weaknesses = Damaged DNA: Carnage needs to feed on humans to survive, due to its damaged DNA. Peter theorized that this flaw would be erased if it absorbed his DNA. While bonded to Gwen Stacy's clone, it appeared to not possess this weakness. | Equipment = | Transportation = Walking, "web" slinging. | Weapons = Organic "webbing". Claws. Fangs. Tentacles. | Notes = * The appearance of the life-form was loosely based on the original Carnage, except now sporting more of an orange color scheme and yellow eyes. * Carnage's victims present pallor and dehydrated skin as well as totally black-colored eyes. * Cletus Kasady also exists in this universe, but has nothing to do with Carnage. | Trivia = * Carnage was originally drawn by Mark Bagley in the Ultimate series. Mark Bagley was also the first artist to draw Carnage in the 616 universe as well. * In Ultimate Spider-Man: The Video Game, Carnage is created when Adrian Toomes injects Spider-Man with a serum to force the cells of the Venom Suit in his body to multiply. The Venom cells rapidly overtake Spider-Man, transforming him into Carnage. Carnage battles Venom but loses, and Venom absorbs the Carnage suit, reverting Parker to his normal form and granting Eddie full control over the Venom symbiote. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = }} ru:Карнаж (симбиот) (1610) Category:Connors Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Energy Absorption Category:Hybrids Category:Tentacles Category:Insanity Category:Oz Formula Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones of Venom Symbiote Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Clones of Richard Parker Category:Artificial Symbiotes